


Our Only Hope

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Creepy, Deception, Dubious Consent, Fire, Future Fic, Master/Servant, Multi, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lie with her, and her magics will conjure up blades of fire and shadow that will cut down our enemies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Only Hope

Davos could never have prepared for this moment. The Wall was near overrun by the unnatural creatures of Winter, barely held by a few men too brave or too foolish to flee. Davos might have fled himself, but he could not sail away on this sea of ice, and he could not bring himself to abandon his king. The Red Priestess's hold over Stannis was stronger than ever, and Davos feared what would become of him if he were no longer there to keep him from the edge of madness.

When word came that Eastwatch had fallen, Davos hurried to bring the news to his master. Stannis was closeted with Melisandre, as he was so often these days, and the Lord Commander might not see fit to inform the king of the new developments until it suited him, for they had quarreled over matters of strategy before. He was surprised by the heat of the room, so unexpected at Castle Black, and yet more surprised to find Stannis and his counselor - no, give her her true name, his mistress - in bed, though he had been bidden to enter. They were bare from the waist up, at least - below that, they were covered by blankets, and he dared not imagine what was beneath them. "My lord," he said, with his eyes averted, "I can return later."

"No," Stannis said firmly. He had grown thinner of late, his cheekbones standing out in sharp contrast with the hollows beneath them, and he looked as though he had not shaved in some days. "Davos, you have always been my most faithful servant, and now I have - your kingdom has - greater need of you than ever before."

Davos's brow furrowed. "What would you have me do for you?"

Stannis drew back the blanket that covered the priestess beside him, revealing her pale skin and the lick of flame between her legs before Davos could look away. "This. Lie with her, and her magics will conjure up blades of fire and shadow that will cut down our enemies." The king's eyes were bright, almost feverish in their intensity. "I would do so myself, but I have already spent too much of my... essence."

Melisandre smiled at him, and Davos shuddered involuntarily. "Come," she murmured, offering him her hand, "this is our only hope."

"Sire," Davos protested, "ask anything else of me, anything but this..."

Stannis sank back against the pillows. "I wish there was a choice," he said, his voice little more than a whisper, "but there is none. It is this, or the lives of everyone south of this wall."

It was the desperate certainty about him that finally broke Davos's will. He lowered himself gingerly into the bed, doubting that he would even be able to fulfill the task set before him, but at the barest touch of the Red Priestess's hand his cock sprang to attention, as though he were sixteen again. Her skin was hot, and he felt his hands thawing for the first time in weeks as he touched her. It hurt, sending pins and needles through his frostbitten flesh, and he wondered distantly if he might lose more fingers, or worse, before this was through. She was slick and ready, perhaps wet with his king's seed as she parted her legs so that he might enter her. Somehow that thought reassured him - Stannis, at least, had done this and survived.

Davos shut his eyes rather than see how hers glowed like embers, or how Stannis watched them couple so hungrily, like a man starving. He tried to think of his wife, so distant, and to remind himself that by doing this he was protecting her, and any of their children who still lived. He tried to pray to the Seven, but the words fled from his mind, driven away by the heat kindling in his body, the bright surge of pleasure such as he had never known. Sweat was pouring off him as though he stood beside a bonfire, and he thrust faster, trying to end this before there was nothing left of him but ashes. He felt Stannis's hand resting on his back, dry and warm and light as a husk, urging him on, and that brief touch, a caring, human touch, was enough to bring him off, with a spasm that seemed to draw out his very soul, and he knew no more.

He awoke from his fitful daze to find Stannis beside him, stroking the hair back from his fevered brow. "You live," said the king, as though he was mildly surprised.

Davos looked about for the Red Lady, but saw her nowhere. From somewhere far away, he could hear the sounds of commotion, perhaps even of battle. "Where has she gone?" he asked, apprehensive.

Stannis shrugged on his robe, with effort. "She must recover from her efforts. And it is time for me to take control of the garrison. Her shade has slain the Lord Commander."

Davos started upright. "You told me it would kill our _enemies_! You swore it was the only way!"

Stannis's eyes slid away from his, guilty. "It was. It has. But still, I regret deceiving you. You have always been my most faithful servant..."

But Davos did not hear, for he was already running from the room in horror at what he had begotten.


End file.
